Origins of Old Testament Stories
|details = You've listened to our town's scholar talk about the Old Testament a number of times. Well, that scholar wants you to investigate certain ruins. It has some relation to the Old Testament, but I'm told this time it will take you as far as Persia. If you don't mind a long trip, then go and find out more information from him. |step1 = /Researching the Tower of Babel/Seville/Scholar/ Thank you for accepting my request. I believe I once talked to you about the Tower of Babel. Well my current request is related to that. As you know, the Tower of Babel is one of the stories mentioned in the Old Testament. Still we have never really found evidence of any such building. However... |step2 = /What was the Tower of Babel?/Seville/Scholar/ We believe that the Ziggurat, an ancient Mesopotamian building made out of bricks fits the story of the Tower of Babel. It is possible that some huge ziggurat became the model for the Old Testament story. |step3 = /The Goal of the Scholar/Seville/Scholar/ The largest building in the ruins of Ur that you discovered was also a type of ziggurat. It is my intention of finding which of the many huge ziggurats was the Tower mentioned in the Bible. In order to do so, I need more information on ziggurats. But I find it difficult to go and do the investigation myself |step4 = /Rumors of another Ziggurat/Seville/Scholar/ I recently received a report written by a fellow archaeologist travelling in the area near Basra about rumors of a ziggurat in a place different from Ur. But I cannot go and look into it myself. So I wanted to ask you to go in my place. Please go to Basra and investigate. |step5 = /Following Up on Rumors/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/ I remember previously hearing rumors of another ziggurat from a Spanish scholar. At the time, I was busy with my investigations of Ur, so I never followed up. I guess those ruins finally reached the homeland. Anyways, I have faith in your abilities. I can trust you to handle the investigation properly. |step6 = /A well preserved Ziggurat/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/ The rumored ziggurat can be found by proceeding to the northeast after entering the outskirts of Basra. It's all just rumors, but they say the ruins there are very large scale and well preserved. Not only does it have high archeological value for the Ur region, but if it is as well preserved as rumor says, then it will draw much notice once it is confirmed. |stepfinal = Research Materials/Northwest Basra/near Ruins/ I have received information ancient ruins near Basra where I can find a ziggurat. It is uncertain whether this ziggurat will turn out to be the Tower of Babel, but it will certainly be good material for the scholar to continue his research into these ancient buildings. I will head northeast after leaving Basra, and see if I can recognize the rumored well-preserved ruins. |discoXP = 1060 |cardXP = 530 |reportXP = 670 |reportfame = 270 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = For prequests, see the quest chain below. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Epic of Creation/Search/13/Archaeology/15/Unlock/13/Enuma Elish |subQ2 = quest/Consultation about the Bible/Search/8/Theology/10/Portuguese/1/ |subQ3 = quest/Corner of the sea/Recognition/5/Archaeology/7/Arabic/1/ |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Mesopotamia |landarea = Northwest Basra |seaarea = The Persian Bay }}